Slendytubbies: James' Story
Synopsis James' Story tells about how James was treated and how he escaped from the Coat Men's clutches. The story will be 5 chapters long. Characters Protagonists * James Antagonists * Coat Men * Josh Minor Protagonists * Mark * Grace * Bob Mentioned * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa Laa * Po * Claw Tubbie * Yeti Tubbie * Arrow Tubbie Chapter 1: Birth of a Twisted *Years ago, there were machines that created creatures called Teletubbies. These creatures were meant to be civil, but there were some Teletubbies that were different than the rest. One of which was named James.* *one of the coat men, named Josh, was studying on a teletubbie. But he noticed something wrong with it* Josh: Huh? *James tries to attack Josh, but the glass is preventing him from doing so* WOAH! What is wrong with this teletubbie? *he takes notice of the fact that he has lime green pupils in his empty eyes, he writes down that he is also bronze, and appears to have a knife antenna* James: GRRR! LET ME AT YOU, YOU PUSSY! Josh: Teletubbies cannot act like this. *He leaves* Um sir. Coat Man (Leader): What is it Josh? Josh: Well I just studied a teletubbie. But there are some things wrong with it. It has empty eye sockets, but it still has lime green pupils, it's also aggressive towards me. Coat Man (Leader): I don't believe you, maggot. Let me see this for myself. Josh: Okay sir. *he guides the leader to said teletubbie, passing by some familiar faces, one a pink teletubbie with no antenna, one orange with a star antenna, and 3 teletubbies, one brown with a cruciform antenna, one orange with an arrow antenna, and a cyan one with spiky hair* This is him sir. *James is seen trying to carve a skull into the wall, when he notices Josh and the leader looking at him* James: You got somethin' to say, motherf**kers?! *James charges towards them, but the glass bounces him back* Stupid invisible force field. Coat Man (Leader): You're right, Josh. There is something wrong with test subject number 1336. Josh: What should we do about him sir? Coat Man (Leader): We'll put him through excruciatingly painful torture tomorrow. Give him his daily meal and lock the door behind you, maggot. Josh: Yes sir. *Josh gives James his daily meal* James: Leave my room, f**kface. Or else. *he smiles derangedly* Josh: Oh god. *he locks the door upon leaving James' room* Chapter 2: New Allies *James is sleeping in his bed, when he hears his door open* James: What the f**k do you want? Coat Man (Leader): Training time, maggot. James: Give me a challenge. *Some Coat Men escort Mark to a training maze, where they drop him in one of the corners of the maze* Coat Man (Leader): Okay smartass. because you think your so smart, you have one minute to navigate this cage. If you don't, you will get electrocuted. *he starts the timer* GO! *James tries to navigate through the maze, but he gets stuck in a corner* James: I've already passed this god damn area! F**K! *he runs through another path, and sees the tall tower in the center* Almost there. *He runs towards the tower, he only has 5 seconds left* Coat Man (Leader): 5...4...3...2...1...TIME'S UP! *he looks at the maze, to find James has made it to the tower* Congrats subject 1336. Your the first to actually reach the center of the maze. Now, TASTE ELECTROCUTION! *he presses a button, electrocuting James, causing him to become even more insane* James: You said that if I reach the center, you wouldn't f**king electrocute me. But then, you just decide to go ahead and electrocute me instead. Your a F**KING ASSHOLE! Coat Man (Leader): Take this ingrate back to his room. *the coat men escort James back to his room, where the person in the cell next to him has a conversation with him* ???: So they tortured you too, huh? James: Totally. They made me reach the center of some maze, but when I did, they electrocuted me when they said they wouldn't if I did reach the center. ???: Oh my god, what assholes. James: Tell me about it. Anyways, I'm James. How about you, pinky? Grace: Don't call me pinky. And I'm Grace. James: Whatever. They think they can just electrocute me for no reason and expect to f**king get away will it?! Well, they've got another thing coming! Grace: If they catch you trying to escape, they'll kill you. James: I don't give a sh*t. At least I could be free of this wretched hellhole. But not like the four main teletubbies, they're weak and pathetic. Tomorrow, I will let some of those assholes have what they deserve! *he laughs like the nutjob he is* Grace: He's creepy, but in the good way. Chapter 3: The Plan James: Now, if I'm going to get the hell out of this abysmal place, I might have to kill some of those morons. *he draws a map of the facility, while thinking about how he would get past the coat men, when he hears the sirens going off* Coat Man (Leader): DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! *James looks out his room and sees an orange teletubbie with a star antenna escaping with some coat men chasing after him* James: What the f**k is that guy doing? Grace: It looks like he's gonna be escaping. Josh: Back in your rooms, you two! James: No. *Josh turns at James, glaring directly at him* Josh: What the hell did you just say?! *Grace goes back into her room* Coat Man (Leader): What is going on over here? Josh: This little ingrate will not go back into his room. I think we should teach him another lesson about disrespecting us. Coat Man (Leader): Excuse me. I'M in charge, not you Josh. Go away while I deal with the likes of YOU! *he glares directly at James, who glares back* James: I don't have to follow your orders. Coat Man (Leader): Then, taste ELECTROCUTION! *he drags James to an electrocuting chamber, where he is shocked so much he gets even more insane* James: You think electrocuting me will do anything? Well guess what, you've got another thing coming to all of you! *James laughs maniacally, while some of the coat men force him back into his room* Grace: What's wrong with you? James: They gave me another painful electrocution process. But they don't know what they just got themselves into! Grace: *whispering to a black figure with a bloody smile* He might be of good use. ???: Excellent. We shall help him escape tomorrow. (I know this chapter was short, but I'm still thinking of more ideas.) Chapter 4: James Escapes *next chapter maybe tomorrow*